


The Broken Arrow

by XxDestinyMoonxX



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Inspired by The Walking Dead, POV Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDestinyMoonxX/pseuds/XxDestinyMoonxX
Summary: Her only thought was to hide from the monsters chasing her... living and dead. He was only focused on protecting the family he had come to care for, but what happens when an unstoppable force, meets an unmovable object. Will they crash together, destroying everything in their path? Or will they find a way to join together? Can she escape her demons? Will he help her or turn her away?  Will they come to trust each other? Read to find out!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Do you remember when the end of the world was just a passing thought? We all knew it would happen, eventually, but no one ever thought it would happen in our lifetime. 

We use to make jokes or bets; try to figure out when and how, the world as we knew it, would come to end.

Some of us thought global warming; maybe the sun burns out, or huge storms just sweeps us away. 

Some of us thought, maybe a war? Maybe someone got a little trigger happy with the nukes. BAM the world is gone. 

Everyone had their own idea or thoughts, but that's all it was ideas. We all expected the world to go to a big bang, no time to prepare. No time adjust. One moment we'd be alive and the next. Dead. It was easy that way, a quick and painless death, no chances for goodbyes. 

A few people had the right idea, but only a few, but even then... I'm not sure anyone expected the truth. Disease. It was always a possibility, a horrible illness that swept through the earth, killing all in its path. Considering..not a bad way to go, especially if it went quick. 

Instead... we got this. A disease, that keeps on giving. It just wasn't enough for us to die. No... what we got... well that was far worse. 

It's sad. To think back to all the people who killed themselves to avoid, becoming a monster. Fate had different plans, unknown to us at the time.

It wasn't enough that when we got bit, we died and turned into those brain dead zombies. No of course not! It doesn't matter how we die if it's not through a bullet to the head. We turn. Regardless. 

It was no longer about surviving. It was about trying to stay alive long enough... to find a way for the human race to endure. Even when not all of us... really understood that.

Sometimes it's easy to forget that the monsters we fight, well... they are us. It's easy to forget how to be human. Those of us alive, are consumed by the need to live, so much so that we forget what it means, even if it meant that in the end we were the last man standing.

That is the world that we live in. This is the future lady fate has outlined for us. Will we survive... It's hard to tell, but, I know one thing.

I refuse to die.

I refuse to give up.

I will stay alive, if not for myself, then for the hope of a better future.


	2. Escape

I can still remember life before everything went to shit.

I had two older brothers and a little sister. My mom and dad had been married for almost 30 years. We were the perfect family.

Everyone got along, and there were hardly any fights. Ever.

When shit hit the fan, everyone knew to come home. My father was a bit of an extremist. Our basement was filled with at least 2 years worth of food. We had guns, bows, knives. We even had medical supplies. You think of it and we probably had it.

Shit, we even had a few backup generators so we could keep power, at least for a little while.

So when things went to shit we were set. My dad and brother set out to build a fence, make our house as safe as possible.

Meanwhile, me, mom, and my little sister, stayed inside, cooking, cleaning, just pretty much staying out of their way.

Things were good for a while, but like all good things, it didn't last.

"Aidan. Get in the fucking truck. It's time to go!" My head whipped up at the sound of his voice, drawing me out of my thoughts. Shit. How did I miss this! A huge ass herd was heading towards us.

Perfect.

"I'm about to leave your ass!" Adam screamed at me from the truck. I knew he wouldn't... at least not without a little push.

This was it. I finally had my chance and I damn sure going to take it. Even... if I end up getting myself killed in the process. it's better than going back.

I walked over to the truck and grabbed my pack from behind the driver's seat, It had food, water, medicine, whatever I needed, ya know, just incase I got 'lost.'

I threw the pack on my back before giving him a pointed look. "Go. I'll lead them off. They need you more than me. He will understand. Besides... I'm tough. I'll stay alive, and make my way back as soon as I can." Lies. I was never going back. Not if I had a say about it.

Adam's eyes widened in shock. "He will kill me if I leave you out here!?! You have to know that!" He screamed out at me, fear evident in his voice. He was already moving off of the truck, shit. I needed to move fast.

"Go. otherwise, we will both die out here. The people need that food." Without giving him a chance to say or do anything else, I unsheathed the sword from my back and began to walk away from him. I could hear a string of curses behind me and I just hoped that Adam left before I actually got close enough to be in any real danger.

Truth is, one way or another, I was not going back. Originally I had planned on killing Adam if I needed to, but this offered me the perfect chance to escape without spilling blood. Well, Human blood that is.

From behind me, I heard the truck's engine roar to life before he sped off.

I felt kinda bad because he was right. He would kill him for leaving me out here. Maybe his blood was on my hands after all.

Once I was sure that he was gone for good, I sheathed my sword and pulled out a smaller, lighter knife. Then, I bolted for the treeline.

I knew the walkers would follow, I just hope I can outrun them.

Either way. I'm free. Dead or alive.


	3. A Chance Encounter

It's been two months since I ventured off on my own, and let me tell you. It has not been easy.

Firstly, escaping that herd? It was a fucking bitch. I ended up having to cover myself in walker blood. Gross, but necessary.

Plus, I've had no place to sleep, or to even take a nap.

So I've been resorting to climbing up trees. The only issue with that, is that if a walker catches the scent of me, then I could have a herd on my hands in a second. So. I can't even wash off this disgusting shit. It's the only protection I have against these fucking things and it drives me crazy! 

I'd sell my soul for a bed right about now. Or even a shower. Or shit even a hot meal.

Overall, the past couple of months have been pretty shitty, but I can't complain. I'm safer out here than I ever was in that camp.

To top it all off, I find myself in a situation.

I have learned since the beginning of this... new world or whatever you wanna call it. I usually just refer to it as shit. Things went to shit and things are shit. Simple as that.

Anyway, as I was saying, I learned that you can trust no one. You help no one. You save no one. The most important rule, it's you above any and everyone else.

It's been long instilled in me, that good people no longer exist and to be a good person, well... It'll get you killed.

So, here I am. Hiding up in my tree. Covered in walker blood. Safe. When I see a little girl, just below me, getting surrounded by walkers.

My gut, says to help, my brain, says to just go back to sleep, and my heart? Well, it can't believe I'm even debating this.

I know, she won't be able to climb up here, which means that I will have to go down there and kill every single one of them. Now I only count 10, so that shouldn't be an issue. Especially if I take a few of them out up here.

I bite my lip, before shaking my head. Dammit all, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. Literally, and figuratively.

I perch myself on the branch, kinda like a bird. Keeping my balance, but giving myself enough of a vantage point to shoot.

I grab the bow and a few arrows from the quiver. I pull the drawstring back, making sure the aim is just right, before letting it loose.

The walker closest to the little girl fell down with a loud thump. I quickly shot two more of the bastards.

Unfortunately, I missed the walker coming around from the other side. I didn't notice him until the little girl screamed. Without thinking I jumped down from the branch, one of my arrows in hand.

I stabbed down on its head, with the arrow, as I landed with a loud thump.

The first thing I noticed. My foot hurt like a bitch. It's probably sprained.

The second thing? More walkers were heading our way.

What was left of my quiver and bags were up in that tree. So leaving was not an option. Without that bag, we had no chance of surviving.

I quickly knelt down and dipped my hand in the blood that was oozing from the walker's brain. I lifted my hand, slowly, before touching her face, her arms, anywhere that I could. I wasn't sure if this would protect her, but It was the best I could do at the moment.

I stepped in front of the girl, unsheathing my sword. I could hear her quietly sobbing behind me. She was scared and now covered in blood.

Truthfully, If I were in her situation, I'd be pretty damn scared to, but I gotta hand it to her. She stayed quiet, keeping those little sobs to herself.

I took one of my smaller knives out of its sheath before handing it to her. I doubt she'd have the balls to use it, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Listen. You stay behind me. No matter what you see, do NOT try to help me. You'll only get yourself killed. If things go bad, you run. You run like the devil is chasing you. Understand? Do not look back, you just keep going." I gave her the best smile I could muster before moving forward.

The walkers were closing in fast.

I needed to be faster.

I counted 12 of them now. Obviously a few had joined the pack. Dammit, why didn't I just stay up in my tree?

I took a deep breath, focusing all my thoughts and energy on this single moment. I hated this part, the part that was trained into me. Killing became a sport, sometimes... I even found myself having fun.

I rushed forward, my Katana, slicing through the first one's head. One of them grabbed my shoulder pulling me back, Instead of fighting it, I let myself fall, fall farther than the walker was able to respond. One second I'm falling the next, my sword, pierced its lower jaw, all the way up to its brain. Dead. 2 down. 10 to go.

Another walker, rushed down to attack me, I rolled out the way, before sliding my sword through the side of its head. That's 3.

I hopped up, landing on my feet, a momentary flash of pain, reminded me that I had hurt my ankle. I pushed the pain down and locked it uptight. Pain was for the weak, and weak... I was not.

Two of them ran at me at once, I quick swing of my sword, and... well... those two little walkers were no more. 5 down. 7 to go.

One was moving behind me, getting closer to the little girl. I walked over and shoved the sword into its head. Quick and efficient.

I gave her a look to ask if she were alright. She nodded, and then I went back to business.

6 down... 4 to go? Two of them went missing. I didn't see them behind me. Not that I had much time to consider.

Suddenly one of them grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I kicked at it, trying to dislodge my leg. Fighting to keep it away from its very dangerous teeth.

A single bite and I was done for.

The little girl ran over and stabbed it in the head, it dropping my foot, just as it was about to take a bite. I rolled towards her and stabbed the walker that was reaching down for her.

Only two left. Good.

I stood up, just as a walker was making it's way over to me. I stabbed it, before grabbing it by the t-shirt. With a forceful kick, I sent it flying back towards the last walker. It fell, and my sword found its home inside of its skull.

I turned to smile at the girl, but my smile turned to horror. The two that I couldn't find, were grabbing her, pulling her towards them.

I grabbed at my sword, it was stuck. Fuck.

I rushed forward, grabbing the spare knives that I kept hidden in my boots. I threw them one after the other.

The first knife found its target. It landed in the walker's head with a satisfying thump.

The second knife, well, I missed. Hitting it instead in the arm. It loosened its grip on the girl just enough she was able to pull forward, but not before it grabbed her leg pulling her back down.

Shit, Shit, Shit! I raced forward, my heart in my throat. Praying that I could make it in time.

I saw the knife she dropped, just out of her reach.

A few more steps. Fight kid. I'm coming.

Just as I grabbed the knife, a clear shot opened up, I threw it, and this time it found its mark.

Christ. This is the last time, I EVER help anybody. Kid or not.

I looked around, scanning every nook and cranny that I could find. The walkers were gone. For now at least. I started to walk towards the little girl, a grin on my face. Turns out she was a little badass. Was gonna have to find her a chocolate bar, to thank her for saving my life.

The grin on my face, fell, as I got closer to her. My stomach dropped. She wasn't getting up. She wasn't even trying to push the walker off of her.

My first thought was that maybe I had hit her, but I didn't see any knife wounds.

She just sat there, staring down at where her leg should be.

No... Fuck.... No!

I sprinted towards her before lifting the dead walker off of her. My eyes zeroed in on the bite.

I was too late, the fucking thing bit her.

I threw its body against the tree and watched as the limbs fell apart on the ground.

Medicine. She needed medicine.

Panic set in, and I was up in that tree and back down in only a few minutes.

"It'll be ok. I got medicine. See?" I held up a small tube of Neosporin. I knew it wouldn't save her... but I had to try. She couldn't die. She was just a kid.

I applied the cream to the bite wound, before wrapping it in gauze, making sure it was tight.

"Are you alone?" I knew I should just kill her, get it over with, but I couldn't.

"No... I got separated from my mom, they were fighting some of these monsters, back at the farm. She told me to run, so I did. Do you think she's ok?"

Here this girl was, dying, and all she could think about was her family. Maybe, just maybe the world hadn't run out of good people. Not yet anyway.

"Yeah kid. I'm sure she's fine. You know... let's go see if we can find her? Do you remember how to get back? I'm sure she's awfully worried." I hopped up and held my hand out to her. It was decided, right then and there. I was going to take her home, this little girl saved my life and got bit in the process. She was going to see her mother, one last time. I was going to make sure of it.

She grabbed my hand timidly, before her eyes brightened up, ever so slightly. She realized what we're going to do, and a big smile spread across her face. "Yes! I know how to get back, It isn't very far from here!"

She giggled happily, forgetting all about the bite on her leg. Good. It's best if she doesn't worry, but we didn't have long. 3 hours at the most, before the fever took hold.

"By the way. My name is Sophia. Thank you for saving me."


	4. A Promise

It's only been a few hours since Sophia was bit, but I can tell. She's getting close. Her skin is pale, and her eyes are bloodshot and red-rimmed.

She's tough though, she refuses to stop. I've offered to carry her many times now but she's just soldiered on.

That is until she fell to the ground in a horrible coughing fit. It was so bad, that she couldn't walk anymore. So now, I'm carrying her in my arms. Hoping and praying that she can make it until I can get her to her mother.

"Talk to me Sophia, I need you to stay awake just a little longer. I want you to be wide awake for when we see your mom ok?" I whispered down to her.

God how I wish I wasn't doing this. My heart broke for this little girl. I don't think she knows what's happening. I told her she was just exhausted from running, but I know the truth. It was times like this, that, I wish I didn't.

"Who all am I going to meet?"

Her eyes locked onto mine, and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Well... There is Rick, he's new but really smart. Everyone listens to him! Even Daryl!" She said as a little giggle escaped her lips, followed by a cough.

"Well... who's Daryl?"

"Well...Daryl is hard to explain, but you'll know him when you see him! I will say... he isn't as mean as he acts. He acts like a big ole bully, but really... he takes care of us all. Without him... I don't know what we would do." She said quietly, worry on her face.

"Don't worry kid, we are almost there. What about your Mom and Dad? What are their names?"

"Well, my mom is Carol, and my dad... well he's gone. You'll like my mom! She knows how to braid hair! Oh, and she can cook! She's the best mom ever! Maybe we can get our hairs braided when we get back!" She said as she lifted her hand weakly, grabbing a string, of my snow-white hair. Her body seized as a massive coughing fit started, blood began to spray out of her mouth.

"Ok! So Rick, your mom, Daryl, who else?" Common kid, stay with me. I will not lose you! Not yet.

"Carl is my friend, and Lori is his mom, and Rick is his dad. Oh and there is Dale and Andrea, her sister died a few days ago... Oh and Shane. Shane is a big bully, you gotta be careful around him! Promise? I don't want him to be mean to you! You're so nice, you wouldn't have saved me if you weren't."

I stared down at her, baffled. Here she was dying, and in pain, and she was worried about me getting bullied!

Suddenly, I could make out a break in the trees. I looked down at Sophia, excitement in my eyes. Hopefully, they were there! They had to be.

Sophia's eyes were slowly closing.

"WAKE UP! DON'T FALL ASLEEP! WE'RE HERE!" I screamed down at her, her eyes flew open as she struggled to keep them open.

I ran faster than I have in a long time. I had to get her to her mom, and I only hoped that when we got to the other side of these trees that she was there. Otherwise, she was going to die alone, and it would have been my fault.

In a second, I was across the tree line, in a field.

First thought? I found them.

Second thought? I found them, pointing guns at me.

"Who the---SOPHIA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! BITCH!" A man said as he ran at me. I could see crazy in his eyes. This must be Shane the bully.

He snatched her out of my hands, searching all over her for a bite. He searched until he found the spot on her leg. He looked up at me, and if looked could kill. I would have been dead.

Another man, in a sheriff's uniform, walked up to me, his gun pointed squarely at my head. "What happened?"

"Some walkers chased her to where I had been camping out, I tried to save her, but... I was too late. Look I'll leave. I just wanted to make sure she could spend her last few minutes with her mom. I think she said her name was Carol." I said quietly, tears threatening to fall.

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry!

"Aidan..." Sophia turned her head to look at me, I could tell she was about to cry. Maybe she did know, after all.

"I want Aidan to take me. Please. We are supposed to get our hair braided together. She promised, please Rick, don't make her leave." She pleaded quietly, as she stared down the sheriff.

He looked conflicted. Unsure.

"Jesus Christ. Look I'll give you my weapons, or whatever. Just let me take her to her mom." Frustration building up inside of me. I took off my backpack, my weapons, my knives. Any and everything that these people could complain about.

Was it stupid? Yes. Could I get killed? Yes. Did I care? No. My only thoughts were on that poor little girl. They kept her here instead of bringing her to her mom and it was pissing me off.

If she died, before she got to see her mother, there would be some hell to pay.

Rick nodded towards the guy holding Sophia. He handed her back to me, before running off. Presumably to find her mom.

I followed while Rick stayed back, taking inventory of my weapons. God, I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass.

Shane led me to the middle of this camp, before pointing to a little tent. I watched as he walked over to a lady with short grey hair. That must be Sophia's mom.

I walked into the tent and laid Sophia down on the smaller of the two makeshift beds.

More coughs, and more blood. This poor girl. She didn't deserve this. I should be the one dying, not her.

Carol busts into the tent and hugs the little girl tightly. Sophia smiles wide. "Mommy! She promised she'd get me back and she did. This lady saved me. Will you braid our hair when I feel better? Aidan says I'm just a little exhausted. I'll be better tomorrow. That's her name, by the way, Aidan. I know you told me to not talk to strangers, but she saved me. Oh mommy, I was so scared, but then Aidan came and saved me. She's like an angel."

"Mommy... I'm so sleepy. Can I go to sleep now? Now that you know I'm alright?" Carol, held her little girl's hand tightly, I could tell she was holding back the tears.

"Sophia, you get some sleep ok baby? And when you wake up in the morning, I will make your favorite breakfast. Some yummy chocolate pancakes, just for you." I could hear the tremble in her voice, and I knew she was fighting. She wouldn't break, not until her baby was gone.

Sophia reached up with her free hand and brushed a tear-off of her mother's face. "Mommy, don't cry. I'm safe now. I'm sorry I ran off and scared you, but I'll never do it again. I will always be with you. I promise. I love you, Mommy." Sophia looked over at me, a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you, Aidan, for saving me, for bringing me back. You've helped so much... can you do one more thing for me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Anything kid, just name it." My voice trembled out, even I was having trouble staying calm.

"Stay. Help them. We have such good people here, they need someone like you, someone strong who can watch their backs. Please, watch over them for me. Until I get better at least? They might need you eventually, and you may need them. You won't last on your own... not in this world."

She knew she knew she was going to die. That moment. My heart broke into a million pieces. I wasn't sure if she knew, but she did. I was sure of it now. She continued to surprise me. This little girl, on her deathbed, and all she can think about is others.

"Yea... Yea kid. I'll stay. You get some sleep? I will see you in the morning." I put my hand on Carol's shoulder, her eyes glued on Sophia's face. She smiled at her mom, one last time, before closing her eyes. Her body going still.

She was dead. This beautiful sweet little girl was dead. She called me an angel, but I think in all reality, Sophia was the angel. Something so beautiful and innocent, and now she's gone.

Carol turned towards me, anger, hurt, pain, grief. They all flashed across her face. She was in pain, and right now, I was in her path, but that was ok. I deserved it.

"WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT! SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET HER DOWN!"

She screamed out at me as she pounded her fist on the ground.

She wasn't talking about me, and I knew that, but still I felt responsible.

I looked behind Carol at Sophia's little body. It was twitching.

She was about to turn.

I walked outside and saw Shane standing outside of the tent. His face was full of sorrow. He heard Carol screaming, he knew Sophia was dead.

"Take Carol away... I will deal with Sophia. No mother should have to kill her baby." I whispered quietly at him.

He studied me for a moment, unsure of himself before he handed me one of his knives. "I understand... someone has to be the bad guy right?"

"Right..." my voice came out hoarse, barely even a whisper. He guided Carol out of the tent, she was calm, until she saw me, with the knife.

She started screaming again, calling me a murderer. She was still screaming at me when I walked into the tent. I could vaguely make out the death threats that were directed at me. It was fair, if I were her, I'd probably do the same thing.

I walked over to Sophia, her white eyes looking up at me, a snarl escaping her lips. I leaned down, placing my leg on her chest, to keep her from sitting up.

"I'm sorry kid. If- If I had been faster, or better. I should have been able to save you and I couldn't. This is the last gift I can give you. Goodbye." I slid the knife into her temple, Sophia's little body going lifeless once again.

I picked up her body and carried it out of the tent. Rick stood by with a shovel in hand. We walked in silence, towards the edge of the clearing. He began to dig, and I just held her. Holding back the flood of emotions that were threatening to break free.

She was small, so the grave... it didn't take long to make. We placed her in the ground and covered the hole quickly.

I sat there, long after she was buried. Just staring at the ground. Willing her to live again.

Carol walked up and sat next to me. We just stared at the grave together. Her quiet sobs were the only sound, you could hear for miles.

No longer was there laughing in the camp, or jokes being told.

Eventually, someone came and got Carol. They tried to get me to leave too, but I refused. I told them that I'd be along shortly, but I lied. I couldn't leave Sophia. Not yet.

Once everyone was gone, and asleep.

I let those walls break down and the tears started to pour.

I haven't felt this way in a long time. Not since...

Well, a long time.

I barely knew her, but my heart... it still hurt. She was innocent and brave, and sweet. She didn't deserve this life.

At least now, she's at peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So if you haven't noticed... This story is not following the storyline.

So yea, I cried writing this chapter. it was hard, killing off Sophia, but I have always felt like Carol should have been able to spend Sophia's last moments with her. So I made that dream come true. Anyway, tell me what yall think of the chapter. Vote comment. I'd love to hear from yall!


	5. First Encounter

"Well fuck." I mumbled quietly to myself. I was handcuffed to a bed. Mind you only one of my hands was cuffed, but it was enough to piss me off and make me panic.

"LET ME GO! RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I had no weapons, nothing to defend myself.

Quite frankly, this was hitting a little close to home, and if they didn't let me out of here. I was going to be to make the devil look like an angel.

I mean I guess he is technically an angel but whatever!

After I escaped, I promised myself that I would never be at the mercy of another person.

Fucking dammit.

I started tug against the handcuff and hard as I could. I was not going out without a fight. These people do not know who they are messing with.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU ASSHOLES! I SWEAR TO FUCKING G--" Suddenly a group of people busted into the room, guns, and knives blazing. All looking at me.

"See. Told ya. Should'a handcuffed both hands." A man said as he walked past the group. His crossbow aimed right at me.

"Touch me and you'll regret it." I spat out at him.

"Right." He moved over towards me, one hand aiming the crossbow at me, the other hand reaching for my arm. I held it away from him, waiting.

Sure enough, this redneck dumbass did exactly what I thought he would, he lowered the crossbow and reached across me. Just as his hand wrapped around my wrist, I headbutted him.

It sure hurt me, but it definitely hurt him more.

"What the fuck! You bitch!" He screamed out at me. His crossbow now directly in the middle of my forehead. Well at least if I die, I won't be turning.

In retrospect, it probably wasn't the smartest move, but fuck. It sure felt like it at the moment.

"I told you not to touch me." I said, staring him down.

He thought he was all intimidating and scary. I've dealt with much, much worse.

I was focused on watching him, that I had completely forgotten the group behind us. That was until I heard laughing.

I looked behind him and saw that most of the group were laughing. Some quiet giggles, but Rick and Shane? They were doubled over like this was the funniest thing in the world. What was wrong with these people? I just assaulted this guy, and they thought it was funny? Seriously.

I looked back at the man, his face flushing red, fiery hate in his eyes.

Ya know, if I weren't handcuffed to a bed, with a crossbow pointed at my head. I'd think this guy was pretty cute.

He has short hair, kinda shaggy. A deep brown color, that could probably pass as dirty blonde in certain lights. His eyes were light blue or green. I couldn't really tell which, but either way, they were gorgeous.

Regardless, I knew how to get under this guy's skin real fast. He doesn't like being the center of attention that was obvious.

"Listen, dude, either shoot me, or back the fuck up, because your getting in my bubble, and to be honest? You need a bath." I said, taunting him, daring him to do or say anything.

"You bitch I will---" A hand on Daryl's shoulder shut him up instantly. The lady with the short hair. Carol, was standing behind him.

"She just wants out of the cuff Daryl. If she had wanted to kill us, she would have done it, when she had Shane's knife." He looked at her, and then at me, before backing off.

"Man fuck this! Y'all deal with bitch." Daryl, said as he turned on his heels, and walked out of the room.

Well, I guess I finally met Daryl, Sophia had him all wrong. He really is a dick. I can't see him being nice at all.

Me and him? We will never get along.


	6. Three Questions

Once Daryl stormed out, everything went back to business. No one was pointing guns at me anymore, but they all kept their distance, all except Carol, who sat on the bed next to me.

"Rick. Are these really necessary? I don't think she's gonna hurt anyone." Carol said as she looked over at the handcuff.

"Carol we don't know this woman. We can't just let her roam freely." Rick responded.

"We let you didn't we?" Carol countered back at him.

"That we different Carol and you know it. I had Lori, carl, and Shane to back me up. She is a stranger." He responded back, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Doesn't matter. She brought my little girl back to me. She could have killed her out there. She has no reason. You saw her pack. She didn't need to come here. She would have been fine on her own. So you better figure out what you need to and release her. Or so help me, Rick." She asserted sternly.

I just stared at her in shock. Rick was right, they didn't know me. I hate that I'm in this position but it was safe for them, and here she was, wanting to free a complete stranger.

He would have never allowed that. Of course... things were different there as well.

"Look, just release me and I'll leave. Shit, you can even get your guard dog to walk me out." I interjected quietly. I just wanted out of these cuffs and this very small room. Most of the group had followed Daryl out, but still, I needed to go.

"It's not that easy Aidan if that's really your name. You know where we are now. You have a lot of supplies to be on your own, it seems more likely that you have a group somewhere. It would make me feel better if you could at least explain why you were camped out by yourself." Rick said, directing his attention to me.

"I chose to be by myself. Simple as that. Had a group. Left the group. I'm more of a loner. People just tend to fuck you over. You do something good, and then you get treated like shit." I said, matter-of-factly. I saw Rick cringe. He knew I was referring to him, and this entire situation.

"Ok. I'm going to ask you three questions. Depending on your answer, depends on what happens next. Deal?" He framed it like a question, but I knew it was just a statement.

"I will answer your questions, but please take off these cuffs first. Please. I promise. I won't do anything. Please." I asked, my voice quiet, but my eyes staring into his, begging. I knew I sounded weak, but I couldn't help it.

He sighed, before walking over to Carol, handing her one of his guns. "If she moves, or does anything suspicious you shoot her, no questions asked.."

He moved over to me and unlocked the handcuff. Freeing my now numb hand.

I rubbed it lightly, trying to get some circulation back into it. No telling how long it had been there before I woke up.

"So first question. How many walkers have you killed?" He asked me, as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. His hands were in his lap, but his gun was pointed at me.

Personally, it was smart. He wants me to think he's relaxed, that way if I was bad. I'd try shit, and bam. I'd be dead.

You could definitely tell he was a cop before all of this.

"I lost count," I replied shortly. It was true, with everything else that had happened, I had lost count pretty quickly.

I'm not sure when it happened, but one day I stopped thinking of the walkers as humans. They were monsters, and they needed to be killed.

"Alright, I can understand that. I need to ask you two more questions. How many people have you killed and why?" He asked me. I could see hope in his eyes. Hope that I wasn't a murderer. Hope that I wasn't someone to worry about. He was wrong, on both counts.

"I... I can't... I can't remember, but anyone I have killed has been a necessity, not because I wanted to." I said quietly looking down at my hands.

I lied, but I just couldn't tell him the truth.

I hated this part of me, hated what he did to me. I hated that for a long time, I didn't care. Not about anything.

It went quiet, a little too quiet for my taste, but I understood. He was debating what to do now. Does he let me go to possibly kill them or kill me now, out of cold blood?

"Well... either way, you won't be going anywhere for at least a day or two. Hershel said you sprained your ankle real bad. Doesn't want you walking on it for at least 24 hours." Rick stood up and looked at Carol.

"We gotta lock you in here until I can figure out what to do. Someone will be outside the door if you need anything. We will send someone soon with food and water. You need to get some rest, and... thank you for bringing Sophia back, we won't forget it.." He mumbled out quietly before leading Carol out of the room.

I just sat there looking at the door in complete shock. He didn't kill me or hurt me. He just left me there, unharmed. There were no threats or angry comments. He was just, calm.

I looked over at my foot and saw that it had been bandaged pretty tightly. Whoever this Hershel knew his stuff.


	7. A Favor

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, the sun was no longer shining. It was dark, and the crickets were chirping.

A knock at the door woke me up. My eyes flew open, as Rick walked in with a grim look on his face.

"Aidan, how are you feeling?" He asked me quietly. I could see the look of worry plastered all over his face. I don't understand why he'd be worried about me though.

"I'm ok Rick. What about you? Everything alright?" I asked him.

He was nervous, fidgety. Something was wrong, I just couldn't figure out what, but I could tell.

"Listen. Aidan. I know we have treated you less than hospitable, and that you have no reason to help us considering, but... Daryl is missing. He went out earlier looking for food, probably about 6 hours ago and he isn't back yet. None us of know-how to track, but... well we were hoping you knew how to. Maybe you could explain how to do it, or something. We need Daryl and we need that food. Otherwise, I am afraid we will starve..." He mumbled out, his eyes staring down at his shoes. He was ashamed and worried. You could almost see the tension radiating off of him.

I sat up and moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I put my right foot down on the floor slowly, gingerly.

I winced as the pain in my ankle flared up.

Rick didn't say anything, just stood there watching. The leader. Stuck in a position of needing help from a stranger. It must be hard for him.

I stood up straight and wobbled. Rick moved to help, but I held my hand up, telling him to stop. I was going to help them out, I owed that to Sophia.

I took a few steps, just to gauge the pain. It was bearable, but I'd be moving slow.

"It will take too much time to teach someone how to track, I will go look for him," I said I as looked over at him.

I could see the conflict in his eyes. Does he trust someone that he knows is dangerous to go and find someone he deems valuable? Is the life of one worth the lives of many? Does he send more people out with me at the risk of losing them as well? Or does he send just me, the expendable?

"I'm not sure... your hurt. If you get caught by a herd, you won't be able to outrun them."

"It doesn't matter Rick. You wouldn't be asking me to teach somebody if you had a better option. I know I'll be a little slow, but I can bring him back. I might not like your guard dog, but I will help. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I will bring him back, or at least... make sure he is taken care of."

I watched him as he watched me. I could see the wheels turning in his head, as he tried to decide. I'm sure it was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours.

"What all will you need?" He asked.

"Well firstly, I need to get cleaned up. I see this house has electricity so I'm assuming you have water?" I asked.

Rick nodded. Good, I feel like I've been wearing 'AU Walker blood, strong enough to kill you twice.'

I know, I know bad joke.

"Secondly, I am going to need my things. All of it. You can keep most of the food that I have, I'm going to need to keep some of it, just in case I get lost myself, or it takes longer to find him than anticipated."

I said as I stood there looking at Rick. Waiting.

"Ok. I will have Maggie lead you over to the bathroom, and I'll ask her to loan you some of her clothes. Meanwhile, I am going to talk to the group and update them on what's happening. Thank you, Aidan. I appreciate what your doing for us, I just hope that I'm not wrong in trusting you."

Rick said, giving me a very pointed look. It was a look of concern. A look of worry. A look of a promised threat. If I did anything to hurt these people I was going to pay dearly. Rick was not someone to backstab. That I could see. He had the weight of leadership on him, the weight of responsibility. It's enough to drive a man crazy sometimes. I could see he was struggling to not let himself go crazy.

"Maggie will be in shortly to take you over to the bathroom. I'm going to ask her to look for some clothes for you. She has a sister as well, so we should have something that'll fit. She will be in shortly. Otherwise, just sit tight."

He said as he walked out of the room. Leaving me alone once again.


	8. An Old Friend

"Excuse me, could I come in?" I heard a voice say through the door.

"Yea, no problem." It's only been about 10 minutes since Rick left the room.

Honestly, this was a silly idea. When I get my shit, I should just go, let that guy get whatever is coming to him. He was a rude asshole, who really, kinda deserves it. But on the other hand, I kinda understand. These people here, they all rely on him solely for the food. That must be hard. Plus it seems to me like he isn't very... sociable to begin with. The apocalypse is probably right up his alley.

Either way, Sophia wanted me to help. Even though I knew there would be no way for her to know if I did or didn't, I let her get bit. It was my fault, and I had to make it up to her somehow.

The door opened and I couldn't believe my eyes, and neither could she.

It was Maggie. Maggie Green.

I knew her.

"Oh my god! Aidan!" She screamed as she ran over and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile as I hugged her back.

Maggie was engaged to my older brother Alex, at one point. When things went to shit, he came home and she stayed there. They both made their choices, but I knew my brother was sad that she chose to stay. I am glad. If she would have been there too...

"Aidan? Did you hear what I said?" I looked up at her.

She must have been talking. Whoops.

"I asked you how Alex was. Is he with you?" She asked me.

I opened my mouth to try to say something but... I didn't know what to say. Tears began to form and I just stared at her. I didn't know how to explain it, but she understood to an extent.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She was being strong. She always was. She would never cry, not in front of other people.

"Well, I heard you are gonna save Daryl. Good luck! Your gonna need it. Even if you do find him alive, he is not gonna be easy to deal with." She rolled her eyes. I suppose she has dealt with him too.

"Yea... we had a moment earlier. I kinda got the feel on his whole bad boy routine." I said as I smiled over at her.

We started to walk out of the room. I had never been to the Greene family farm, but Alex told me stories about it. His stories really didn't do this place justice. Even during the apocalypse, it was absolutely beautiful.

She stopped at the bathroom and gave me a quick hug before leaving me to get cleaned. She had some shampoo and conditioner in there as well as some rose smelling body wash.

Some clothes sat on the sink. If they were Maggie's then they would fit. Good.

I turned the shower on, a grin on my face. Back at the old camp, it was... a lot harder to shower, at least by yourself. We had showers, but you had to earn the right to use them, and hot water... well it came at a price. A price that was too high.

I undressed quickly, before stepping into the water. It felt amazing. It's been probably been 3 years since I've been able to enjoy a real shower.

It was amazing.

The water was hot, and the room steamy. It was perfect.

For a few seconds in my crazy life, things are back to how they used to be. Just a girl in the shower.

A knock threw me out of my daydream.

"Aidan you ok? You've been in there 10 minutes now." Maggie asked me through the door. In the old day's showers could go on for hours, but now... 5-minute showers are a blessing.

"Yea I'm fine. I'll be out in a few." I yelled out as I started to hurry.

"Ok. I'm gonna head back to your room. Dad's left some bandages to replace the ones that you're wearing. Holler if you need something."

I quickly got myself cleaned up, before turning the shower off and stepping out, wrapping the towel around myself, as I just stared in the mirror.

I have lost a lot of weight since the start of this. A Lot of people lost weight but I was on a whole other level. I refused to eat back at the old camp. Only eating when I absolutely needed to, like all things, the cost of food was high there. At Least for me.

I tried on the clothes that Maggie gave me. The black bra was a little tight, but otherwise, everything fit nicely. I quickly threw on the black tank top and blue jeans and started to brush my tangled hair.

My long white hair used to be beautiful, now it's just a massive tangled mess.

When I felt like it resembled something decent I grabbed my dirty clothes and left the room, walking back to the room that I had been staying in.

Maggie and an older man were sitting down. Waiting.

"So you're Alex's sister. He was a good kid." He said as he put his hand on Maggie's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. This must be Hershel, Maggie's father.

"Yea. He was a good brother. I miss him every day." I said quietly as I bit my lip. Unsure of what to say or do. I hated talking about it, about losing my family. It hurt. A lot.

"Well. It's nice to meet you, Aidan, I am Hershel. I am Maggie and Beth's father. Alex was like a son to me, and I want you to know that I consider you family, just like him." He said a smile on his face as he walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Alex had talked a lot about this family and how good they were. He always said that I'd love Hershel when I met him, and now I know why. Hershel reminds me so much of my father that my heart feels like it's breaking all over again.

I stepped back quickly wiping the tears from my face before they could see. Hershel smiled sadly at me before patting the bed. I sat down in front of him as he knelt down at looked at my ankle.

"It's healing quite nicely. It's only slightly swollen. As long as you don't do any more life-threatening things I believe it will heal nicely. We are gonna re-wrap it for you just to be on the safe side." He said as he unwrapped the original bandages and replaced them with the newer fresher bandages.

"Ok your good to move around but remember don't overdo yourself." Behind him, I heard Maggie chuckle.

"Gonna be hard to do while she's off hunting Daryl. Anything to do with Daryl is gonna be more than difficult." Hershel looked from me back to her, then to me, and finally to her again.

"She's going after Daryl? Whose bright idea was that? She's hurt! She needs to stay in bed and not go off gallivanting in the woods." I coughed lightly, drawing his attention back to me.

"It was actually my idea. I am the only person here according to Rick that can find him. Figured I'd help since I'm around." I said quietly. Both he and Maggie looked at me, studying me.

"Well, you come back to us you here? As long as you are on my farm, you are always welcome. You don't have to leave or go anywhere. Not unless you want to." Hershel said as he walked out of the room.

I looked down at my feet unsure of what to say. As soon as I find Daryl I planned on going my own way. I promised myself that I would never be apart of a group again. After everything that happened, trusting people again is just too hard.

Rick walked in with my backpack over his shoulder and my weapons in hand.

"Here is everything you asked for as well as some pain medicine, bandages, and water. I know you said to keep most of the food you had but we made sure you have enough to last you and Daryl at least a few days."

"Thanks. I'm just gonna organize and then head out. If yall wanna give me like 5 minutes I will be ready to go." I said as I dumped everything in my backpack out and began to sort through the contents.

It's not that I needed to reorganize but, I wanted to see if anything else had been taken.

Nothing was.

These people, they really were good.

I quickly organize everything and repacked my backpack. Then I strategically reloaded all my weapons. Again just making sure it was all there. Looks to me like not even a single bullet had been taken. Interesting.

"Alright. Point me in the right direction, and I will be on my way." I said, as I walked out of the room with Rick and we made our way out to the clearing. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and knew that they were all nervous about this. Even Carol who had come to my rescue before had her hand on her knife. As if expecting me to suddenly go on a murder spree.

They did have to ask for me to know why they were fearful.

Rick took a big risk letting me go out there. They were worried I'd bring more people back, or at the very least, reveal their location. I understand.

He... took a very big measure to prevent such things from happening back at the old camp. People died. A lot. Mostly out of cold blood.

"Shane will be going with you," Rick said as Shane stepped up beside me. Backpack on and ready to go. Rick wasn't asking. He was telling me.

"No. He isn't. It's bad enough that I gotta deal with one asshole, I'm not dealing with a second one. Beside's even hurt I am better alone. If you want me to find your man, I need to do this alone. Simple as that." Shane looked pissed.

"Now listen here b--" Rick put his hand on his shoulder shutting him up instantly.

"We as a group would feel much safer if Shane went with you." He said as he looked over at me. A stillness in his body, his hand moving over to his gun.

"Well, I would feel a lot safer by myself. So considering that I am the only person who knows how to track, I think Shane will be staying here or I will just leave and not go look for your friend. Either way. I'm leaving alone." I said as I stared them both down. My hands resting on my hips, just inches above the guns that sat in their holsters.

They wanted a fight, I was ready for one.


	9. A Long Night : Part 1

"You don't get to order me around little girl. I don't give a fuck what you say. I am going, there is no way in hell that I'm just gonna let you walk out of here all willy nilly. I am not gonna let you get our people killed. Fuck that and fuck you." Shane spit out at me as he got in my face. His body bowed up like he was ready for a fight at any moment.

He tried really hard to intimidate me. I mean really, he tried. If I could give grades he would get an "A+" for effort, but a "F" for follow-through.

I swear this guy is bad news and I can feel it in my bones. It may not be today or even this year but he was going to get these people killed.

As he stood there all bowed up and cocky he forgot about something. Something he was about to sorely regret. 

Literally and figuratively.

I reared my knee up hitting him square in the groins. He knelt over in pain and in that second my first found his face with a satisfying crunch, I sent him flying backwards towards the ground. 

A lunged for him, on top of him in a second, and my favorite knife against his throat. A huge smile spread across my face as I stared down into his eyes. I haven't had a good fight in a while. I loved putting assholes in their places.

Speaking of. Daryl needed rescuing. Suppose I better wrap this up.

"Firstly, don't ever fucking talk to me that way again. Understand? Secondly, If I had wanted to kill you all, I could have. So again, back the fuck off my dick. Trust me when I say that you don't wanna get in a pissing contest with me. Mine is much bigger and I always win." I said as I pressed the knife harder on his throat. Not even to cut him, not yet.

"Fuck you." He spat out at me. 

"Fuck me?" I asked incredulously. The balls on this guy. Either he was just stupid... or... Well, just stupid it seems.

I reared my other arm back and elbowed him in the crouch. He screamed in pain before Rick pulled me off of him, taking advantage of my momentary lapse of focus.

I dropped my knife in surrender, no point in picking a fight with these people. The only one I wanted to hurt was currently curled up in a little ball. 

I made my point, now I just needed to not get shot. 

"Are you done?" Rick asked me. His gun pointed at my head. 

"Yea. I am." I curtly responded as I lowered my eyes to Shane's body. You could tell he was in pain and humiliated. 

I would say this would teach him a lesson but honestly, I think he's just too stupid to learn.

Shane looked up at Rick anger in his eyes. "What are you doing? Shoot this bitch!" He spat out. 

Rick looked from me to Shane and then back to me. 

"You! How are we supposed to trust you if go about attacking our people!" He said, exasperation in his voice. 

He then turned towards Shane and let me tell you if looks could kill. 

"And You! How can I trust you to lead our people if all you do is antagonize everyone!" Shane looked up at Rick, disbelief, and anger showing on his face.

"Rick I-" Rick shook his head before cutting Shane off mid-sentence.

"No. Don't try to make excuses, she is not the first person you have pissed off and I am more than confident that she won't be the last. I have been back for less than 2 months and I have put out more fires for you than I can count!"

Rick turned on me again. I took a step backward out of reflex, but instead of seeing anger on his face, he was calm. Quiet.

"Can we trust you?" he asked.

All that anger he had towards Shane was gone. 

No not gone. Hidden. Shoved away. 

He wasn't angry with me, it was Shane. 

Something was wrong with the two of them. Something about them being around each other just gave me some seriously bad vibes. 

"I Promise Rick. I will find your guy, dead or alive. I know what it's like to be manipulated and lied to. I know what it's like to put your life in someone else's hands and I promise, nothing that I do, will ever, bring any of you to harm if I can help it." I said as I looked him in the eyes. 

I could see for just a second, relief. Then he was stone-cold hard again. The sheriff, the leader. He could never relax.

"Fine, you go alone. We will give you a day. If you are not back by sundown then we will send a search party out for you." He said. 

I could hear the hidden warning in the message. If I didn't return then I was going to be hunted. He was taking a risk letting me go, I'm sure he is just as worried as his 'friend' Shane is. If not more so than he.

"I understand." With that, I bent down and picked up my knife, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and began to walk off, following the tracks.

Daryl was not going to be an easy person to follow. He walked light on his feet. He knew how to track and to avoid detection. 

This was going to be a long night.


	10. A Long Night : Part 2

So. update.

It's been about three hours and I finally found a trace of Daryl.

For a while, I was following tracks blindly, hoping that it was his. They were neat. Tidy. Everything an accomplished hunter would want.

Of course, I was assuming the guard dog was ever an 'accomplished' anything.

He was probably just a drunken hick before the apocalypse started.

Anyway.

I had followed his tracks, well his and what looked like two other people's tracks, to a little shack in the middle of the woods.

The closer I got the sloppier his tracks became. Looks like someone was in a hurry.

The asshole probably got himself bit. Great. I was gonna have to kill yet another person in that little group.

I wonder if it's possible to still get a degree in death-dealing. I could just see it now.

'Aidan Alexander; Death Bringer M.D.: Here to put you out of your misery.'

Kinda has a ring to it, doesn't it?

The door to the shack opened, pulling me out of my thoughts. My eyes narrow on the two men walking out. One is tall, with dark brown hair, shoulder-length. The other is shorter, with buzzcut blonde hair, but heavier. He would be harder to deal with out of the two. If it came to that.

"Listen, Ralph. He will appreciate us bringing him someone of this skill. We might even get to use the hot showers. I mean how many good hunters do we have? That's right. Zero." The taller of the two said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Trust me. We will be heroes!"

Well, at least this means the guard dog isn't dead. Yet.

"You are assuming this asshole can be reformed. I mean I've seen some characters but this guy is a grade-A asshole. I think we should just put him down. One less rabid animal to deal with. I mean look at me! He fucking bit me on the arm. Do you hear me, Tony? He. Bit. Me."

The shorter one said, with a tone of exasperation in his voice.

Well seems I'm not the only one who finds him hard to deal with. Although I gotta say I'm impressed with the bite move.

Very Suave. Kudos guard dog. 

"Look the best thing we can do for now is to go get some firewood and make ourselves a fire. This asshole was able to snag 6 rabbits before we got ahold of him. We could have roast rabbit for ourselves. A victory dinner for tonight. Then we can decide what to do with him. All I know is I am starving and for once we don't have to share. We can cook 2 and still come back looking like bonafide badasses. What do ya say?"

Tony said as he smiled down at his partner, obviously proud of himself.

6 rabbits huh? I Gotta say for a redneck hick boy, Daryl didn't do to bad.

"Yea, yea ok. Roast rabbit does sound pretty good." Ralph said as he sighed in defeat. A chuckle escaping his lips.

"Listen, Tony, you go get firewood. I will stay here and watch over the sleeping beauty in there. I have a feeling he is not going to be happy when he wakes up." Ralph grinned up at Tony. It was a sadistic grin.

I needed to save Daryl. And soon.

"Ok. I'll be back soon." And with that Tony, the tall one, was off.

Well, that did make my job easier. At the very least I will only have one of them to deal with. At Least for now.

"Damn it's hot..." Ralph murmured as he rolled the sleeves on his t-shirt. He was covered in tattoos, but only one tattoo was fresh and black. The tattoo of the sun.

It wasn't a fancy sun or something from before the apocolpyse.

NO. I've seen this tattoo before.

Panic began to set in, As I gripped the handle of my sword. Tightly.

Memories began to swirl in my head. Painful memories.

Memories of being tortured, and branded.

Memories I'd sooner forget.

"Now, drop your weapons and raise those pretty little hands for me, darling. I'd hate to have to hurt you." My body stilled, my breath caught in my throat. I could feel him, Tony, pressing his gun against the base of my skull.

Shit. This really was going to be a very long night.

I dropped my sword, my hands slowly rising to the air.

"Good girl. Now stand up, and no funny business. You aren't the first bitch I've had to put down." He grunted out at me.

Time slowed. As it normally did when I had a choice. Fight or flight is what I believe it was called before. Now I call it Do or Die.

Option A - I try to fight them both. Out in the open on a sprained Ankle.

Option B. - I try to take down Tony here, and hope I'm fast enough to save Daryl. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but my sprained ankle isn't necessarily helping, ya know?

Option C. - Use the ankle to my benefit. Get them enclosed. A smaller area means less moving and hopping around. I like it.

Option C it is.

"I can't. My ankle is sprained... I did well to get here. I was just looking for my... ( Que pause for dramatic effect) friend. He disappeared a few hours ago. Please, please don't hurt me. " I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. It sounded weak, pitiful. Just how I wanted it to.

He made his way around my body so that he was standing right in front of me. His eyes scanning my entire body before resting on my ankle. No doubt he was wondering if I had been bitten or not.

"Show me your Ankle." He commanded, his gun still aimed perfectly at my head.

Time to cue the fireworks. This was going to be fun.

Fearful sobs escape my lips as I pull my pants leg up and unwrap my ankle slowly. "S-see no bite... It's j-just super s-swollen."

He stared at my ankle longer than I would have expected him to. Before he finally accepted that there was indeed no bite.

In one swift motion, he bent down and lifted me up by the elbow. Jerked more likely but still.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned me against him so that I could walk with the good leg and use him as the other.

He kept his little pistol aimed at me. It hung loosely in the air pointed at my midsection.

"Any funny business and I won't hesitate, you got me?" He grumbled out quietly. Every step I took I made sure to wince, whimper, and cry in pain. 

I could see him relax. He didn't even reach for the rest of my weapons. Although he did leave my sword outside. That was going to be an issue. 

The good news is, he saw me just like I wanted him to.

Weak and Frail. Harmless.

His mistake.


	11. A Long Night : Part 3

~trigger warning! Some non-consensual touching does occur at the end of the chapter! Please be careful reading on~

Aidan P.o.V

Often times, I question how I find myself in these little situations. Situations that always turn out to be not so great. I mean, seriously. At the moment, there is a gun to my head, and I'm being pushed into a tiny shack in the middle of nowhere with the biggest asshole currently inside.

Oh, and let's not forget about the swollen ankle or the fact that I would be in very close quarters with some guys who seriously need a good bath and some deodorant.

I wasn't joking about Daryl needing a bath either.

Just saying. 

Anyway, back to current events. 

"What is this?" Ralph half screamed at us as we walked out of the bushes where I had been hiding. 

"I told you the hunter wasn't alone. Seems this little bird was looking for him." Tony replied shortly, a calm coolness in his voice. He didn't see me as much as a threat. 

"How dense must you be? We literally just discussed how we should get rid of the asshole inside the shack, and you bring his friend? Does it look like we are having a slumber party out here? Jesus. You didn't even take off her weapons? How fucking dumb must you be?" He said before turning his attention to me.

"I am going to give you one chance to live. Only one. I want you to take off every little weapon you have on you. From daggers to knives, guns, and even that bow, you're carrying around for your friend. All of it. Now. Disobey me, and I will GUT you where you stand. And trust me. I want to kill you. So you'd best listen while I'm feeling generous. "He said as he stared me down, an evil, sadistic smile on his face. He was definitely one of them.

My body filled with rage as every fiber of my being told me to tell this guy off, to show him just how 'generous' I could be. But it seems I have an advantage here as well. They must think that I'm carrying around weapons for Daryl. Little did they know that underestimating me would bite them in the ass. Just as soon as I figured out how we were gonna get free.

You know, I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for that asshole. I mean, seriously.

I took a deep breath before slowly taking my bow and arrows out of their holsters. I made a point of grabbing them in the wrong ways. Acting like I had never handled them before.

My hands shook as I threw them down and reached for my guns, gripping their handles with my thumb and index fingers. Treating them like a snake that was about to bite me.

They both chuckled and smiled at one another.

I reached down and grabbed the handle of my daggers and pulled them out of their leg holsters.

I threw them down at the ground, and they both landed perfectly in front of Tony and Ralph. The blades dug into the hard ground.

The chuckles stopped then.

"Well... maybe we can use those knife skills in the kitchen, eh?" Tony joked aloud before whispering in Ralph's ears.

I'm sure it was something along the lines of 'let's keep the sharp objects away from her.'

Of course, they thought that I had shown my hand. In all reality, I had only shown them one card; and we were playing a 5 card draw.

Once I threw all of my weapons down (excluding the one I kept hidden in my boot, of course) and handed over my backpack. Ralph pushed me into the little cabin while Tony stayed behind to inventory everything.

The first thing I noticed was Daryl lying on the floor bloody and bruised. He was covered in so much blood that I honestly couldn't tell where his face began and where it ended.

I could see his body going up and down. Great, at least he was still alive.

I was pushed down onto a small wooden chair, my hands tied behind my back, and a gray piece of duct tape was placed over my lips.

I guess they didn't want my (imaginary) screams to pull in the walkers.

Fair enough, I guess I was supposed to be scared at this point.

I started crying again, acting panicked. My sobs muffled by the tape.

"I wonder what the asshole will say now that we have his little girlfriend. Maybe we can blackmail him into reforming and joining the cause. What do ya think, Ralph?" Tony asked joyfully as he threw my belongings on the ground near the door.

I shook my head slowly, tearfully. Looking between the men and Daryl.

I'm sure they thought I was worried about the asshole. I mean, that's what I wanted them to think anyway.

Truthfully I needed him to wake up. I was going to need his help if we were ever going to get out of here. That was a fact. As much as I hated to admit it.

Ralph walked over to Daryl before kicking him in the stomach, stirring him from his sleep. His eyes opened and found me instantly.

You know. For an asshole, he really did have some beautiful eyes.

Anyway.

"What the f--" Daryl screamed out before getting kicked in the stomach again.

Tears continued to roll down my eyes as Ralph continued to kick him over and over again.

His eyes found mine, and I quickly looked down at my boots before looking back into his eyes.

He nodded slightly.

I started to talk against the duct tape. Screaming loudly, doing whatever I could to get their attention off of him.

Eventually, Tony walked over and shoved his gun in my face.

This was getting rather old.

Ralph turned on me, obviously displeased about being interrupted. He stomped towards me with hate and anger and rage.

As he walked up, he grabbed the back of my hair and jerked my head up to face him before ripping the tape from my mouth.

"This better be good, ya little cunt. I was just getting to the good part." He snarled down at me.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him! Stop it or else!!!!" I screamed out at them, my scalp stinging from the constant pressure of being pulled.

Ralph chuckled loudly before inching his face closer and closer to mine, right until our lips were almost pressing together.

"Or else what dollface?" He said as he roughly planted a kiss on my lips.

Oh, this asshole was gonna pay. I was gonna make sure of it. "See that little bird. I can do anything I want, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me. So maybe. You just sit here all quiet and maybe. Just maybe. I'll let you both live. How does that sound?"

I nodded up at him slowly. He smiled at me before moving towards my ear, his voice barely a whisper now.

"Good girl. Now listen, I need you to do me a little favor. I need you to go over to that asshole of a boyfriend of yours, and I want you to convince him to join us. Tell him that if he doesn't join us and claim you well... then we might just claim you for ourselves. If you know what I mean." He stood up slowly as he locked eyes with Daryl, his hands untying the binds around my hands before slowly hovering his hands over my body. Gliding down them slowly, thoughtfully. Before resting on both of my thighs.

"Tony. I think we are gonna give our little bird a few moments with her beloved. We will be right outside and keeping an eye on you two. So no funny business." Ralph said threateningly before he cut the binds walking towards the door. Both he and Tony walked out and slammed the door behind us, before turning to watch us through the window.

I gotta say i'm a little impressed with their tactics. I mean, they left my weapons over by the door. Close enough, I could see them and try to make a run for them. It was smart. A test as it were.

I stood up slowly and ran over to Daryl. "Are you ok?" I asked him quietly, my voice barely over a whisper.

"Yea. You? I saw those creeps touching ya." Aww... it almost sounded like he was worried about me. How cute.

"Daryl, I know we have our differences but, I need you to trust me." His eyes searched mine, looking for some hidden answer to his internal struggle, before finally nodding.

I pushed him so that he was lying flat on his back. His arms which were still tied up underneath him, laid a little more to the left side.

That was going to be an issue.

Fuck.

A look of confusion flashed on his face, but before he could even mutter a question. I stepped over his body and sat down.

My eyes searched his before quickly looking over to my left boot one last time. Hopefully, he got the memo.

I leaned my head down slowly and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle. I felt his body tense up underneath me before relaxing. I could feel one of his hands reaching for the top of my boot.

I stretched my back out a little so that my foot was a little lower to the ground. All he needed was to be able to grab the handle and maybe. Just maybe we had a chance at getting out of here.

I felt him reaching; he was almost there.

I pulled my face away from his and stared into his eyes, "Daryl, these nice people want us to j-join them. They said that if you didn't... they'd make me go with them. I-I'm so scared baby." I quietly shouted. I kept my voice at the right level, just enough I knew they could hear me, but not loud enough to make it look like I wanted them to listen to me.

I felt the knife slide up out of my boot, just a few more seconds.

Suddenly the door slammed open. I threw myself off of him, twisting my left ankle even more, making it look like he threw me off of him. Sure it hurt, but at least they couldn't see him pull the knife from my boot and hide it under his body.

There was one more part to this plan to make it work. Unfortunately, if my idea did work, I would have to kill both of them. I couldn't afford to let them live.

Now let's see if dumb or dumber can act like I need them to.

"OWW. FUCK!" I screamed in mock pain as I reached for my ankle. "Daryl, I know you're shy, but you didn't have to buck me off, you asshole. Maybe I am better off with these two." I yelled angrily as tears began to stream down my face.

Damn, am I good. Waterworks on Que? Check.

Two idiots walking towards me? Double Check.

Ralph seized my arm and hauled me up, surprisingly letting me lean on him instead of having me put my weight on my ankle.

My, what a gentleman.

He actually thought I was serious; what a fucking idiot. They bought it hook, line and sinker.

"Look what you did to the poor girl, you nasty redneck! You made her cry!" Tony, or idiot number two, screamed out at Daryl, and he stomped on his stomach.

They both got on either side of me and helped me 'limp' over to the chair I was in initially. Obviously, now that I threatened to leave my 'boyfriend,' they saw me as less of a threat than before.

Good. All we need now is the right moment to attack.

We needed to catch them off guard, and I already had a plan.

Let's see if Tweedledum and Tweedledee can follow through.

I rubbed my wrist hard as I winced in mock pain.

"What's wrong? Why are you rubbing your wrist? I thought your ankle was injured?" Ralph asked me as he stepped back, suspicion in his eyes.

Tony, on the other hand, stayed next to me, glaring daggers at Ralph.

"Obviously, the redneck must have caused her to hurt her wrist when she fell. Isn't that right, baby girl?" Tony asked as he stroked his fingers across my face.

Gross.

Disgusting.

Seriously what kind of slut did they think I was? Just because I 'yelled' at my 'boyfriend.' Fucking disgusting.

I felt my heart quicken as the PTSD threatened to take over, the trauma of my past bubbling to the surface.

For a slight moment, I felt terrified. Now was not the time, but the more Tony touched me, the more panicky I got.

'1 girl. 2 knives. 3 men.' I thought to myself. It was how I coped. I focused on things I could count until the feelings ebbed away. I would allow myself to freak out once we got out of this situation, not before.

They stared at me, waiting for an answer. Luckily I was still crying, although I'm ashamed to admit my tears were no longer fake.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm just so s-scared." I whimpered out quietly as I looked down at my hands. "A-and my right wrist hurts so bad, I think he opened up an old wound when he pushed me off. C-could you maybe check it for me?" I asked Tony quietly, as I bit my lip and batted my eyes at him lightly.

"Of course, and once we're done here, we'll take you back home. You'll be safe there!" He replied cheerfully, obviously thinking that I was going to be 'his' girl now.

As he rolled up my sleeve, he looked from my wrist up to me with a questioning look on his face. "Why is there a bandage on here?" He asked me, suspicion now leaking into his voice.

Hmph. So much for me being his girl, I guess. I suppose it's now or never.

"I-I was ashamed to say before, but Daryl was giving me lessons with his crossbow, and somehow when I loaded the arrow, I sliced my skin open. I think when I f-fell, it ripped open the wound." I answered quietly, hoping they weren't smart enough to realize zero blood was on the bandage.

Tony looked up to Ralph, who nodded back at Tony to continue.

Either they were massive idiots, or they figured I couldn't defend myself if I was lying.

I looked over at Daryl. "I-I'm sorry Daryl, but you have a choice. You can join us," I said as I looked at both Tony and Ralph. My eyes lingering on Ralph a little longer than needed.

At that moment, I questioned every decision I made.

What if Daryl couldn't understand what I was saying?

What if he didn't have enough time to get cut loose?

I mean, this is what I get for being a 'good person,' yet again, my life was in the hands of another person.

Anyway.

I took a deep breath, preparing my mind. I needed to go to 'that place.'

It looked like I was trying to find the courage but instead, I was just pushing away the guilt.

"Or... we can leave you here as walker food—either way. WE ARE DONE. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you." I spat out at him as Tony unwrapped the final bandage on my wrist.

"Ralph is this..." Tony asked as he looked up at Ralph.

Ralph's eyes went wide as he looked between my wrist and tony. I could see the wheels churning in his head.

"DARYL NOW!" I screamed out at him as I kicked Tony to the ground with my right foot. Jumping out of the chair and lunging for a weapon by the door.

From behind me, I heard Ralph fall to the ground. Good job, guard dog; you can follow directions.

Just as my hand grazed the handle of my knife, Tony grabbed my left ankle dragging me to him. He flipped me over and pinned me to the ground.

"You little bitch. How dare you kick me!" He said as he reared his hand back, ready to strike, as a bolt whizzed past his head.

"Tony! Dumbass! You can't hurt her. You know what he would do!" Ralph yelled at him as he dove towards the guns by the door.

Daryl was climbing up off the ground, a black shiner on his right eyes from where he was hit after saving me.

Dumbass.

Tony grabbed my arm and jerked me up, clasping both hands and holding them behind my back.

Heh, seems my reputation precedes me.

I braced myself; as he began to pull me towards the door, I used all the energy I had to spin on my left foot in the opposite direction. I felt my left foot break, but it managed to get me on the floor, next to my weapons.

I grabbed my pistol and rolled over, right as Tony reached for me.

Without a second thought, I fired the trigger—the bullet landing right between his eyes.

His body fell on me with a sickening thump. The pain in my ankle amplified by probably a million.

Who knows? It hurt like a bitch, that's all I'm saying.

Daryl P.o.V

Damn, she has good aim. Even in pain, she hit him right in the forehead. Guess this princess is a good shot after all.

Ralph looked between his dead friend and me before turning tail and running out of the shack, not even bothering to grab a weapon.

What a pussy.

Nope. Not today. I refuse to let a pervert like him live in this world.

I lined up my shot and hit him right in his right kneecap.

He fell to the ground right outside of the shack. Once he hit the ground, he tried to crawl away, unsuccessfully, might I add.

I walked over to him slowly before kicking his side, forcing him to roll over on his back.

"Please, please don't kill me. I can give you information on the girl you're traveling with. Trust me, I am worth more to you alive than dead." He pleaded with me.

"Now, who says I'm gonna kill ya," I said as I shot his other kneecap, pinning him to the ground.

"I betcha, walkers all around heard that gunshot. I figured I'd leave them a little feast. Bye now." I said happily as I reached down, lifted his head up by his t-shirt, and slammed his head down.

Knocking him out.

Good, he can be bait for the walkers, but I gotta get the princess out of here.

God, is it going to be a pain with how hurt she is.

Dumbass.

I walked into the shack to see her on the ground, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for a guard dog." He chuckled out weakly. If that was the best insult she had, then she must really be in pain.

"Ye- shut up. I coulda handled them without ya help." I told her sternly as I pushed Tony off of her.

Man, was he fat as hell. Wonder what he was eating.

Her ankle was rightly broken this time.

This was going to be a bitch.

"Just leave me. None of them liked me back there anyway. I'd just slow you down. I can barely keep my eyes open. They need you to get back there with the food. Rick is worried." She said quietly, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Nah. I don't run that way. You're coming back with me, princess. No discussions." I answered her as I bent down to grab all of the supplies and weapons, including the rabbits I caught for the group. She was right. They would need them and soon.

Once I had everything strapped securely, I bent down and gently picked her up. The moans from outside were getting louder. We needed to get out of there and now.

"You really are an idiot. Fine, do what you want, but don't blame me when you get killed." She mumbled angrily.

"Just shut up and let me help you. Go the fuck to sleep. You look like death anyway." I responded as I carried her out of the shack and slowly into the woods. Keeping my eyes and ears peeled for walkers. I can only hope they were coming from the opposite direction that we did.

"Wait, Daryl. My wrist. Covered. Secret." She said as her head slumped against my chest.

Her wrist?

I looked down to see a small lunar shaped tattoo. Looks fresh, maybe a few years old. She wanted it hidden, but why?

Not my business, I suppose, but I plan to get answers from her before I tell Rick.

I readjusted my hand and slid her sleeve down to cover her wrist.

This was definitely going to be a long night.


	12. The Farm

Daryl P.o.V

We finally made it back to camp around sun up. Aidan slept the entire way through. I can’t blame her. She must have been exhausted.

I still can’t believe that crazy girl risked her life for someone she barely knew.

For me.

Although I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, she did try to save Sophia. She even brought her to a random group of strangers, and in this world, that’s almost guaranteed suicide.

I gotta hand it to her too, she definitely has some balls, and she's a quick thinker.

She impressed me, and not many people do, not that I would ever admit it.

“Daryl, your back!” I heard Rick call to me as he ran over, concern written all over his face. He must not have slept.

I like Rick; he's responsible, caring, I’ve only known him for a short time now, but I can tell he's someone I can trust, even if he did leave my brother for dead. I know he had his reasons.

I’ll admit, it took me a long time to get over that incident, but I see how dedicated he is to this ragtag group of people; and I forgave him.

"Ye, It's been a hell of a night though, Rick, but more importantly, she needs Hershel and quick," I responded as I looked down at Aidan.

Rick’s eyes glanced down to her sleeping body and cringed as he saw her ankle. “Jesus, what happened?” He asked me as we briskly walked towards the farmhouse.

“She helped me escape Rick. We both ended up captured, and she had to improvise and ended up having to hurt herself in the process.” I responded as I tried to keep my voice low. The last thing I needed was for her to wake up and raise hell about me carrying her.

Truthfully, I’m pretty sure she saved my life, not that I would ever admit it aloud. The least I could do is let her sleep a little longer.

“Look, I’m sorry, Daryl. I knew it was a risk sending her after you, but I didn’t have any options. I know this could have gone a completely different route, and I’m glad your back with us.” He said as he patted my back before opening the door to the farmhouse so I could carry her in.

Maggie, who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, turned to greet us, only to drop a dish in the sink at the sight of Aidan.

“Aidan, oh my god! Daryl, what happened to her!” She half screamed, half screeched out at me.

“Shh! Can’t you tell she’s sleeping? Help me get her up to a room, and I’ll tell you everything, and stop being such a loud ass!” I hissed out at her.

She nodded as she ran up the stairs, running for what I was assuming was her father's room. Rick grabbed the bags and rabbits from my back and placed them in the kitchen before following me upstairs and opening the door to her room.

Hershel was already there waiting, medicine and all. Boy, did he look angry. He gave Rick a knowing look that roughly translated to 'We are going to discuss this later.'

I walked over to the bed and gently placed her down.

Hershel stood up and grabbed Rick by the arm roughly, dragging him by the arm outside of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I guess later actually translated to very soon. Man, I would hate to be Rick right now, but I’m sure hell have some words for me later as well.

I started to turn away before I remembered the tattoo on her wrist.

I know I should tell Rick, but she saved my life. She hasn't given me any reason, well, other than headbutting me, to betray her.

Damn me and my bleeding heart, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

I reached over and grabbed a bandage from the basket and lifted up her sleeve. I took a moment to study the design. It definitely wasn’t an old war tattoo. This was from the past few years at the earliest, but I suspect it was newer than that. I wondered briefly why she wanted to keep it a secret. It wasn’t like it was ugly. Actually, it was quite well done. It looked like it was done by someone who was a tattoo artist in the old world.

I figured Hershel was just about done chewing Rick out. If I were going to wrap this damn tattoo, I would have to do it now.

I slowly, clumsily, began to wrap up her wrist, tight enough to hide the tattoo, but not so tight it cut off circulation. I'm sure someone could have done it better, but fuck it. Apparently, I was going to be the only one who knew. At least I wouldn't have to do this again any time soon.

I finished up as quickly as I could before pulling down her sleeve and buttoning it up.

Just as I stepped away from the bed, Hershel and Rick walked in, and by the look on Rick’s face, Hershel definitely let him have it.

I looked at Rick, and he just shook his head and looked down, obviously feeling guilty.

Hershel sat down and began to tend to her ankle before looking up at me, an eyebrow raised.

He obviously thought I would leave, but I promised her that I wouldn't let anyone find out about her' secret'. So I decided to stick around until Hershel got done playing doctor.

I shook my head at home before sitting down in the chair opposite the bed. I stretched out and kicked my feet out. Damn, did my body ache. I got my ass handed to me today.

Hershel shrugged before going back to fixing up her ankle. He did all the usual stuff, bandaged it, applied Neosporin or whatever it was called, just basically doctored it as much as possible. Still, it would be a while before she would have full mobility again, even I could see that.

Once he was done, I sat there for a few minutes before getting up and walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

As I made my way down the stairs, Maggie sat on the bottom step, tapping her foot impatiently.

“About damn time Daryl! What the fuck happened?” She asked me as she turned to glare.

"Chill Maggie, she's fine; your dad made sure of that," I responded as I tried to move past her, but she stuck her hand out.

I rolled my eyes at her. What a lame attempt, all I had to do is step over her arm, but whatever.

“She saved me and got hurt in the process. I don’t know why you care so much; she's just some random stranger.” I responded nonchalantly.

Her mouth gaped open as she stared at me in shock before standing up and stabbed me in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Daryl Dixon! I am ashamed of you! How dare you! She risked her life to save you, and you don't even have the decency to care! Oh, and for your information, she isn't some random stranger. Her brother was my fiance before, in the old world. So why don't you get out of this house until you can show some goddamn respect? You heathen!"

“Wait, what do you mean you knew her before in the old war?” I heard Rick ask as he walked into the room from the kitchen, a glass of water in his hands.

"Her brother Alex was my fiance, we went our separate ways when… well, you know. As far as I know, everyone but her in her family is gone. I know at least Alex is, and with how tight her family was, I can't imagine she'd leave them behind for any good reason." Maggie responded, her voice much quieter than before.

“I’m sorry, Maggie,” Rick said quietly, as he looked towards her, unsure of his next move.

“Hey, Rick! Might wanna go put that by sleeping beauty's bed. Lord knows she's gonna need it when she wakes up.” I said pointedly towards the water.

Not sure if it was actually intended for her or not, but I had to help him get out of this situation.

Women.

Their feelings can all go to hell. They always end up making everything awkward, and that is why I avoid everyone.

“Wait, Daryl…” Maggie said quietly as I moved past her towards the door.

“Maggie, not right now. I’ve had the shit kicked out of me, and I could really use a trip to the creek.” I said sternly as I moved to the door and walked outside, heading straight for the creek on the outskirts of the farm.

Our Princess was right, I did need a bath, and I refused to shower in the house. I Refused to owe these people any more than I needed to.

Aidan P.o.V

My eyes flew open in a panic as the memories of the past day returned to me.

The last thing I remember was shooting that one guy, Tony, in the head. After that, everything was a blur.

First thing I noticed? I was at the farmhouse, in the same bed I woke up in yesterday.

The second thing I noticed? My fucking ankle hurt.

I glanced around the room and found water on the bed stand with a bell and a note.

‘Dear Aidan, Drink this water and ring the bell when you wake up, well bring you up some food. Also, thank you… and I’m sorry. ~ Rick’

Wait, why was he sorry? He didn’t do anything?

Oh no, They were going to kill me, or worse, that stupid redneck told them about the tattoo incident.

I knew I needed to get out of there and soon.

The panic set in as I scrambled out of bed and tried to stand on both feet.

I’d like to say that I was able to walk out of there like a badass, ignoring all pain, but instead, what happened was much less… graceful.

As soon as my left ankle touched the floor, I fell face first with a yelp.

Daryl was in the room within a second, crossbow in hand.

Of course, they sent the guard dog to kill me. Poetic considering.

I tried to scramble away from him, but I could barely move. Somehow I managed to roll onto my back, my fists raised in the air, ready to fight to the death.

“The fuck are you doing Princess? Are you actively trying to give everyone a heart attack! Jesus!” He angrily shouted at me as he bent down and placed his crossbow in the chair before reaching down for me.

Wait. What?

He… wasn't here to kill me?

I just stared at him in shock as he bent down and picked me up, and placed me back in bed.

“Seriously, what the hell were you thinking? We put the bell there for a reason! So you wouldn't injure yourself anymore! You need time to heal, dumbass! Stop being so stubborn. Jesus!” He said as he continued to chastise me.

“Umm… just to be clear? Rick… didn’t send you to kill me? Because if he did, I want you to know that I could still take your ass down, even If I was handicapped and stuck in bed.” I said quietly, my eyes trained on him.

I am more than positive that there was a look of confusion and bewilderment on my face.

He stared at me for a second before doubling over laughing.

Wait… what was so funny. What the hell was wrong with him?

After a few minutes of him laughing, he finally calmed down enough to look me in the face.

“So let me get this straight. You think that I hauled your ass ALL the way back to the farm, just to kill you? And I’m just assuming that the reason you were out of bed was that you were trying to escape this imagined assassination? Am I on the right track, Princess?” He asked me, his stupid face was grinning from ear to ear.

I pursed my lips into a tight line before nodding.

He looked at me and just doubled over in laughter again.

Glad he thought this was funny because I, for one, was not amused.

Suddenly Rick walked in, a coffee cup in his hand, as he looked over at Daryl then back to me, a perplexed look on his face.

“Umm… Do I even wanna know why Daryl is laughing? He never laughs?” He asked me before taking a long sip of what smelled like coffee.

“Well… I mean…” I stuttered out quietly, embarrassed as all hell.

Meanwhile, Daryl’s laughs were dying out as he stood up and smirked at me. “Go ahead Princess, tell him why I was laughing so hard… that is, unless your chicken. Bwak, Bwak, Bwaaaaak.”

He. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. A. Chicken.

"First of all, Daryl, fuck you!" I said as I held up my middle finger and aimed it in his general direction. "Secondly, My name is Aidan. I suggest you start calling me by that before I hop out of this bed and kick your ass! And finally," I said as I turned my attention towards Rick, "I read the note you left and assumed that you were going to… kill me. So I tried to escape, and Daryl found out and found my predicament rather funny."

Rick was mid drink of his coffee as I finished my sentence before he too started laughing. His coffee spewing out of his mouth and onto Daryl in the process.

Daryl’s look of disgust was perfect, which… made me laugh in the process.

"Alright, alright, calm down, ya heathens, now that you're here Rick, I'm going out to hunt. I'll be back in a few." Daryl said as he walked out.

After Rick had collected himself, he came and sat down next to me, an amused look on his face.

“So… can I ask why you thought we were going to kill you?” He asked me as he took another long sip of his coffee.

“Well your note said you were sorry, and I figured you had decided to kill me,” I stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh, no! That’s not what I meant at all. When you got back last night, I realized how irresponsible it was to ask you to help us out, and I felt bad that you were so injured, that’s all.” He said reassuringly, and at that moment, I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

“Actually, it’s the exact opposite. I, well, we were wondering if you would join us, permanently, that is? If not, we understand, and as soon as you are healed, we will let you leave, but we could really use someone of your skills. Daryl told us everything that you did, and well, again, thank you. You put yourself in a lot of danger, and this is really the only way we can repay you.” He said as his tone went from playful to serious within a second.

I sat there, weighing the options.

When I escaped the other place, I promised myself that I would never join another group; never allow myself to be put in a position, to be hurt again.

I had to admit, though, these people seemed friendly.

Trustworthy.

Plus, Maggie and Hershel were here, people I knew from… before. I knew they were good people, so this group must be good too.

I also promised Sophia, granted I never intended to keep it, but I suppose I could stay for a while, and if things get bad, I could always dip out. Even if these people turned out to be a bad choice, I knew Maggie and Hershel would help me escape.

“Quick question before I answer,” I said to Rick, a playful smile playing on my lips.

“Shoot.” He responded with a curious expression on his face.

“Am I gonna have to deal with your guard dog all the time? Because quite frankly, he gets on my nerves.” I said as I waved at the door where Daryl was earlier.

Rick laughed a hearty laugh before nodding. “Unfortunately, Daryl is a package deal, although to me it seemed like you two were getting on great. Really, he never laughs at or with anyone. I gotta say, I think you made quite the impression on him.” He joked aloud before turning serious again, “So I take it, that’s a yes?”

“Yes, but I have some stipulations. Firstly, I reserve the right to leave at any time, no questions asked. Secondly, I reserve the right to punch Daryl in the face, at any time, without consequences.” I said with a smirk.

I was already imagining all the times I would sneak up on him and WHACK right in the face. He had payback coming for calling me a chicken.

Rick sat there for a minute, pretending to think about it. I knew he had already made up his mind because of the smile on his face, but I give him credit for trying.

“Agreed, but I have one request, if you do decide to leave us, you have to tell someone first. If you just disappear we will worry and think you’ve been taken. Does that sound fair?” He asked me as he held out his hand. I nodded and took it, before placing my palm against his, shaking on it.

Suddenly from around the corner, Maggie, Carol, and Hershel ran into the room, grins all around. Maggie ran over and gave me a hug before moving over so that Carol could do the same. Hershel kept his distance but gave me a very supportive thumbs up.

“Welcome to the family Aidan, I promise you, we won't disappoint you. Now everyone, let's head downstairs and get her some food.” Rick said as he walked out, the others following closely behind.

Was this a good idea? I had no idea.

Would I regret this? I hope not.

All I know is that for the first time, in a long time, I was able to close my eyes and fall asleep, without worry and without fear.

I knew good things never lasted, but I couldn't help but hope.

Hope I could make a home here with everyone, hope that I had found my place among friends.

Hope that the hard times were over and I was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What did you think about the chapter? I decided to add in a more light-hearted one since we've had some heavy chapters so far! What do you think about her joining the crew? What about Daryl choosing to keep her secret? Please let me know what you think in the comments below and thank you for reading! <3


	13. A Contest

Aidan P.o.V

“Well, took me long enough to find you.” My eyes flew open as I looked around the room, my eyes finding his instantly. 

It was him. 

He found me. 

I tried to jump from the bed, but my hands were handcuffed to the bed frame.

I was trapped, with no way to escape.   
“You’ve found a nice little place here, food, water, friends. It’s such a shame you got them all killed. They might have had a nice life if it wasn’t for you.” He said with glee, a sadistic smile on his face.

Wait. 

Did he just say dead?

“It’s quite funny, isn’t it Aidan, last time you ran from me, you got your entire family killed. Do you remember Aidan? The look of betrayal on their faces as they realized that you had led me right to them?” I sat there in shock, unable to move, unable to breathe.

He said everyone was dead. That couldn't be. They were resourceful, but at the same time, they wouldn’t have just left me here. They would have saved me.

“Oh, but don't worry, I won't make you watch as I kill them this time, no instead I just killed them, but don't worry baby,” He said as he made his way over to the lightswitch, his finger right underneath it. 

That’s when I heard the moans. They were quiet at first but were getting louder by the minute.

“I wanted to make sure you had a chance to say goodbye.” He said as he turned on the light. 

My eyes widened in horror as a scream tore through my throat. All of them were dead, all of them were walkers, and they were all coming to kill me. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” I cried out at them as they shuffled closer. The leader of the herd was Daryl. He got close enough to the bed to grab my hurt ankle and squeezed. 

Another scream of pain tore through me. His dead eyes looked into mine before a snarl came from his mouth, and he bit down on my ankle. 

~ 

“Aidan. Jesus, wake the fuck up!” I heard as I jumped up quickly, my heart racing a million miles. The knife I kept under my pillow in my hand as I began to wave it around haphazardly until it met with flesh.

“Fucking christ woman, put that thing down before you kill someone.” The voice from my left grumbled out before a hand gripped my wrist, forcing my hand to open up before pulling the knife away gently. 

I sat up, my eyes squeezed closed as I began to rock, quiet sobs escaping from my lips. 

They were dead, all dead. It was my fault. It was just like he said, I killed them.

I felt someone’s hand touch my shoulder hesitantly before I scrambled away to the other edge of the bed. “Don’t touch me you bastard! Leave me alone!” I choked out in between sobs. 

“What is going on! Daryl, what did you do to her!” I heard Maggie scream as she walked into the room.

Wait, Daryl?

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Daryl. Alive. 

“Fuck if I know, she was screaming! I came in here to wake her up, and she started freaking out.” He replied, obviously unhappy about the entire situation.

“Aidan, sweetie, what’s wrong? What happened?” Maggie asked me as she came and sat down next to me. 

I didn’t know what to say or what to do. I was so sure that they were all dead.

“Is everyone ok?” I asked quietly as I looked back down at my feet, trying to stop the tears from flowing. 

I needed to know that everyone was alive. I needed to hear the world. 

I needed to know that he wasn’t here.

“Yea, other than the nasty cut you gave me, everyone’s fine.” I heard Daryl say. I looked up at him, confused. What cut? 

He lifted up his arm and showed me the cut I made. 

“Oh god, Daryl. I-I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else.” I said quietly.

“Eh, is just a cut, but next time be careful.” He said as he stood up and walked out of the room. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Maggie asked me, hesitantly, carefully.

“No, what I want to do is go shoot something,” I said, quietly the anger building up inside of me.

I moved to the edge of the bed and put my feet down slowly. It had been a few weeks since my ankle breaking adventures, and I was finally able to walk on it without that damn boot, but still, It hurt like hell. 

“You are still healing! Dad will have your ass if you go adventuring into the woods.” Maggie said sternly, her voice laced with concern.

“Fine. I won’t go into the woods. I’ll stay within the tree line, but I need to do something, Maggie. I’ve been stuck in this bed for weeks.” I complained as I gingerly walked over to the desk and grabbed my bow and quiver. 

“Fine. Daryl was heading out to be on watch. Please stay where he can see you.” I nodded my head towards her before walking out of the room. 

My mind was reeling, restless. 

What if me staying here really did get them killed?

I knew he would never stop hunting me. 

I knew that I was putting them all in danger by staying.

I knew what I needed to do, but I didn’t want to leave. 

I had finally found a home. Trustworthy people. 

I had finally found some form of peace.

I made my way outside and found a little area to practice my archery. 

In the middle of the field was a single archery target, which i'm assuming Daryl used to hone his skills. 

I took a deep breath as I grabbed an arrow from the quiver before nocking it on the drawstring. I drew it back and let loose an arrow. It missed the target narrowly and instead hit the tree behind it. 

Why did I miss it? Fuck. 

I drew two more arrows, shooting them in concession, both of them missing the target as well. 

I turned my head to see Daryl standing a little ways away, shaking his head at me. 

‘What do you want.” I snapped out at him as I walked forwards, grabbing my arrows from the tree and ground. 

“Oh nothing, just admiring your crappy aim is all.” He said with a smirk.

I walked back over to the fence and sauntered over to him, My eyes trained on him. “What did you say to me?” I seethed out at him.

I watched as his smirk turned into a full-on grin as he walked closer to me, “I guess your hearing is as bad as your aim, no worries, I’ll repeat myself. I said that your aim is shit, Princess. Whatcha gonna do about it?” He asked, a gleeful look in his eyes. 

How dare he say that to me. 

I was going to show him. 

I drew my bow, aimed, and hit the target dead in the center. 

“Think you can do better? Prove it, big boy.” I said, using the sassiest voice I could muster. 

“Hmm. How about a friendly wager then Princess. Whoever hits the center the most times wins.” He asked me as he got even closer, our faces only inches apart. 

Hmph, he thought he could challenge me? Please. I would show him. 

Granted, I have never actually seen him shoot his crossbow, so he might be a pretty damn good shot, but I would not let an attack on my honor go unpunished. He was gonna learn today. 

“I accept. What are your terms?” I asked him as I placed my bow on the ground before crossing my arms against my chest. My eyes trained on him like a hawk. 

“If I win, you have to tell me something about your past, it could be about that tattoo or about that dream, but you have to actually talk.” He said, his voice going from a playful, fun tone to that of a somber one. 

I took a step back, my eyes going wide. “No, fuck you. My past isn’t some game!” I yelled out at him as I snatched my bow from the ground before angrily stomping off.

“Oh, I get it! You're just a big chicken, aren't you! Well, fine, run away like the scaredy cat you are.” He said from behind me in an arrogant voice. 

God, he was so irritating. He was baiting me, and unfortunately, I fell for it. 

I spun on my heel as I stomped over to him, putting most of my weight on my right foot. If he wanted to piss me off, he did a damn good job. I was not scared of him. He was just some redneck guard dog, and me? I was trained by expert archers. There was no way in hell I was going to lose to him. 

“Fine, but if I win, you get to teach me how to use that crossbow of yours.” I responded, my voice a deadly quiet.

Back at--that place, I was trained in almost all weapons that I wanted, but we never had a crossbow on hand for me to mess around with. Granted, I’m sure that it would be the same as a regular bow, but I would like to know how to use one correctly, should the time ever occur that I needed to use one. 

“Deal.” He grinned out at me again as he held out his left hand. 

I shook it with my right hand, the deal struck. 

Now it was time for payback. 

Daryl P.o.V

I got her. 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

In many ways, we were similar, which made it way too easy to get under her skin. 

I know that she would never willingly talk about the things bothering her. 

She needed a little push. 

We walked over to where she was shooting from initally, and got set up.

“Alright, we will take turns shooting, in rounds, whoever hits closest each round gets the point. First-person to five wins.” I said as I looked over at her, studying her features. 

She had a serious, concentrated look on her face, but at least the sadness was gone. She might not admit it, but I think she was enjoying the challenge. 

“Ladies, first!” I offered as she let loose an arrow. It hit right on the outside of the center circle.

I stepped up and shot my own arrow, but mine hit dead in the center. 

I briefly considered letting her have at least one round won, but It would have pissed her off more if she found out. 

“Guess this round is mine, Princess.” I said as I took a step back. 

I could tell she was getting angrier and angrier, her shots hitting farther and farther from the center.

Some people focused better when they were angry. She did not. 

The five rounds ended pretty quickly, considering she only hit the center once. 

“Fuck you, Daryl,” She mumbled out as she stomped over to the target, and grabbed her arrows before shoving them in their quiver. 

“You did good, Aidan. You just let your anger get out of control. You need to learn to redirect it instead of letting it take you over.” I said as I walked over and grabbed my arrows as well. 

“Whatever. You win. Fair is fair, I suppose.” She mumbled quietly before walking back over to the fence. She hopped up and sat down, kicking her feet against the wooden panels. 

“I promised you answers so, what do you wanna know? You only get one question, I promise to answer truthfully, but you can’t tell anyone here about what I tell you. It must stay a secret,” She said as she looked down at her feet.

I walked over and hopped up next to her, pulling a kit kat from my vest pocket. “I uhh… found this the other day when I went into town. I heard you tell Maggie you missed these things. Would you like to split it?” I asked her as I smiled a reassuring smile at her. 

Truthfully when we went into town, I searched quite a few convenience stores for one. I wanted to repay her for saving me. I knew it wasn't much, but I just wanted a way to say thank you, which didn't require me to say the words.

Before looking back up at me, she looked at the candy bar, a small tear forming in her eyes. She smiled at me before nodding. 

I opened the small package and broke it in hanf, handing her the small piece. She took it from me gently before reaching up and placing it in her mouth. She smiled as she took a bite. 

It was a real smile, not a fake one she put on for the others. 

Seeing her smile, well, it made me smile. Sure she was a pain in the ass, but she had a good heart. 

“I promise,” I said as I took a bite of the bar. I knew she needed to hear me say those words before she could ever open up. Whatever secrets she was hiding, they terrified her and weighed her down. 

“Why don’t you tell me about that tattoo of yours?’ I asked her quietly as I took another bite of the bar, finishing it off. 

She looked down at her wrist before looking back up at me. 

I watched out the corner of my eye as she flipped her hand over and gripped the post beneath her. 

I knew this wasn’t easy for her, but she needed to talk about whatever was causing her nightmares. Otherwise, they would never go away. That I knew from experience. 

“When I was younger, about 15, I lost my parents and was taken in by a man. At first, he was kind, offered me shelter, even ‘adopted’ me,” She took a deep breath before continuing. 

“Last year, when I turned 18, he branded me. This tattoo is his brand. It lets everyone else know that I belong to him and him alone. As you saw with the men in the shack, they also had brands, but those are different.” She said as she reached up and curled a single piece of her silver hair around her finger.

“Those were ranked tattoo’s; it lets everyone know your status. They were hunters, middle class. Certain ranks grant you certain perks. The only thing mine offered was a leash. It’s why I keep it a secret. If he ever finds me, then… I’ll be forced to live a life worse than death. I would rather die than go back.” She said quietly as she kept her eyes trained on the ground. 

“I… I’m sorry, I know to you I'm just some stranger who gets on your nerves. Still, I promise you,” I said as I reached over and lifted her head to look me in the eyes before continuing,” I won't let anything happen to you. None of us will, like it or not, your apart of the family now, Aidan. We take care of our own.” I said as she nodded, a single tear falling on my hand. 

“Listen, I uhh, need to go on a hunt. Why don’t you head back to the house and try to get some sleep? Your foot isn't going to get any better if you keep putting pressure on it.” I said as I hopped down, before offering her my hand to help her down.

She took it before hopping down gently, making sure to land on her uninjured foot. 

As she took off to the house, I turned and sped walked into the woods, waiting until I was out of sight to let my anger out. 

I turned towards the nearest tree trunk and swung, hitting it so hard my knuckles began to bleed. 

What the actual fuck. 

Whoever the fuck this was needed to die, and now. How the fuck do you groom a child to become your bride? Is that the fucking world we live in?

I knew one thing for sure. Whoever this was better hope that we never cross paths because I will kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What did you think of the new chapter? I really wanted to give you a guys a look into her past while growing her relationship with Daryl. Please tell me what you think in the comments below <3 Thank you for reading.


	14. The Shack

Aidan P.o.V

“Hey, something’s been bothering me. Will you go out and patrol with me?” Daryl asked as he walked into my room, his crossbow slung over his shoulders.

I looked up from the book I was reading as I raised an eyebrow at him. “Is the mighty and glorious guard dog asking me for help?” I joked out at him as I stood up out of bed.

“Shut up and grab your shit,” he grumbled out quietly as he walked out of the room and headed downstairs. 

I took a step forward, testing my ankle. It was a lot easier to walk on, but I still had pain if I stepped on it the wrong way. 

Hershel insisted on bed rest, so I’ve been pretty damn bored these past few weeks. 

Granted, boredom in days is not necessarily a bad thing.

I grabbed my weapons and put them all in their respective places before grabbing my bag with emergency supplies and slipping it on my back.

As I left the room, I ran into Maggie, who looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I lifted my finger up to my lips and pointed at a waiting Daryl who was standing by the front door. 

She grinned as she nodded her head, and I made my way next to Daryl. 

Thankfully Maggie understood that I was going stir crazy. After my last adventure, Hershel has been very up in arms about me, not leaving my bed to go do anything until my ankle was healed.

“So what’s up?” I asked him as we made our way out of the house, passing Rick and the gang.

“Hold up,” He responded gruffly as we walked over to Rick.

“Hey, we're gonna go out and patrol the area. I figured I’d bring our Princess with me, it seemed like she could use the exercise.” He said with a smirk as he looked at me. 

Rick looked between the both of us, a worried expression on his face. 

“Aidan, should I send back up with you guys? Ya know for protection for Daryl.” Rick said with a wink. 

I looked over at Daryl to see his face red. “Shut the hell up! Come on, Princess, before I leave your ass.” He growled out as he stomped away. 

I waved at Rick before running after Daryl.

As we made it past the tree line, he turned to look at me, the carefree look on his face from moments before exchanged with an anxious look. 

“Look about what we talked about the other night--” He started to say quietly as he watched me, his body tense. 

“Daryl, don’t finish your sentence. If you’re here to tell me that you’re going to protect me or some dumb hero shit, don’t. We both know you're not the white knight kind of guy, and besides, we both know I don’t need protection.” I said as I smiled sadly at him. 

The last thing I needed was for this dumbass to try to protect me and get hurt in the process. I didn’t deserve his pity. 

“No, that’s not what I was talking about. Just shut up and listen to me,” He said as he leaned against the nearest tree before running his hands through his hair. 

Right, of course, like he would ever offer to protect me anyway. 

What a dick. 

Anyway. 

“Look, you said those guys were hunter’s right? What would happen if they never returned?” He asked me.

“Well, I suppose he would send---” I stopped mid-sentence, my body tense, as I realized where this was leading. 

Of course, why didn’t I think about this sooner?

“That’s what I figured, come on. We need to go back to that shack. Hopefully, they haven't found the bodies yet.” He said as he pushed himself off of the tree and began to walk away.

I followed behind him, quietly, not really paying attention to anything. My mind going a million miles an hour. 

The shack was close enough to the farm that if they found the bodies, that means there was a high chance that they knew about everyone at the farm. Even if they didn’t know about me, they would never let another settlement live in peace. He would never allow that.

Luckily since we both knew where we were going, the journey didn’t take very long at all. 

We stood on the outskirts of the tree line, watching the shack, looking for any indications that someone might be there or was there. 

“Looks clear enough to me, but stay here. If someone is here, I don't want them seeing you.” He said as he stepped forwards. I drew my bow and readied an arrow, ready to shoot at a moment’s notice. 

I watched as he made his way over to the shack, his body crouched low to the ground, but ready. He almost reminded me of a snake, tense, coiled, and ready to strike. 

After walking around the shack, he waved me over. I nodded as I walked towards him, my eyes scanning the treelines for anything he may have missed.

“Someone was definitely here,” He said as he sheathed his dagger and reached for the door. 

Just as he turned the door handle, I heard a distinctive click, and I jumped forward, knocking Daryl to the ground as a shotgun round blasted through the door. 

I landed on top of him as we just stared at each other in shock for a few seconds before I realized the position I was in and scrambled up off of him. 

“I uhh sorry,” I mumbled out sheepishly as I looked down at the ground, my face cherry red. 

I don’t even know why I was blushing. It was just stupid Daryl, after all.

"Listen here and listen, well, Princess, because I don't say this often but, you have nothing to apologize for, you saved me yet again, but if you ever pull that stunt again and try to save me, I am going to kick your ass. Ya, hear me? I don't need no protection." He said as he stood up and moved around me, peering inside of the rather large hole that the shotgun made.

Did he just… thank me? Such high honors coming from the lord of assholes himself. I guess he wasn’t completely a dick after all. 

He opened the door slowly and stepped inside, finding a single piece of paper on the floor.

He picked it up and read the note before rushing out of the house, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me along with him. 

“Daryl, stop! Tell me what's going on!” I screamed out at him as I tried to dig my feet into the ground. He was acting panicked, and Daryl was the last person I would expect to panic. 

Whatever was on that note must have been bad. 

“They know about the farm Aidan. We have got to get back and warn them before it’s too late!” He said as a helicopter flew overhead. 

We both looked at each other, our eyes locking for a second before we started sprinting towards the farm. 

I’m not sure if it was a coincidence or it was him in that helicopter, but considering how much noise that thing made, we were about to have a swarm on our hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, but worry not the next chapter will be extra long <3  
> Thank you for reading and please drop a comment and let me know what you think<3  
> Destiny <3


End file.
